


Twitter and Steakouts

by pameytilla



Series: Super-Media [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny on twitter while on a steakout with Spidey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter and Steakouts

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own twitter or marvel or any charecters.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 6h  
Team up time with my buddy Spidey! :D

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 6h  
Wow. Spidey is such a nerd. .-.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 5h  
Tweet me questions to spidey. Pls?

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 5h  
Go on a stakeout with Spidey they said, It'll be fun, they said.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 4h  
@reedrichards I DON'T CARE. THIS IS BORING. I'M BORED. 

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 4h  
Yes @spideyflash Spider-man can fight, and yes its cool af.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 4h  
@sm4rt4ss he paints his nails and wears eyeliner and concealer.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 4h  
No @thefalcon he doesn't have a twitter. Yet… >:)

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 3h   
I DONT WANT A TWITTER LEAVE ME ALONE.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 3h   
that was spidey. Not me. Lmao. 

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 3h  
He thinks he can get away without getting twitter.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 3h  
I'll show him…

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 3h  
Note: webbing does not taste nice. 

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 3h  
TTYL guys. Gotta check something out. :]

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 1h  
BACK. We caught the bad guy. Go us! 

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 1h  
Also he said he'd make one so I'd shut up.

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 1h  
retweeted  
Spider-Man @spiderman  
@thehumantorch. You happy now?

Johnny Storm @thehumantorch 1h  
@spiderman  
Yes.


End file.
